Lum (Urusei Yatsura)
Summary Lum (ラム, Ramu) is the daughter of the Oni invader. She also is the one of the major female characters from Urusei Yatsura. Lum met Ataru when he was randomly selected by a computer to face her in a game of tag with the fate of the earth on the line. Ataru had been promised marriage by Shinobu if he could win, so upon catching Lum he declared "Now I can get married!" Lum mistook this as a proposal to herself and accepted it. On her planet engagements are sacred, she is completely determined to be married to Ataru for the rest of her life, falls completely in love with him, and refers to him as "Darling (ダーリン, Darling)". She violently shocks him whenever he looks at or flirts with another girl (or if he insults her or does something to make her unhappy), but almost always forgives him in the end. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A ''' | '''8-C | Possibly 7-B Name: 'Lum Invader '''Origin: 'Urusei Yatsura '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: 17 Classification: Oni Alien Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Capable of creating several alien devices and tools, Pain Manipulation with electric dolls attachable to a target's head, Time Travel, Interdimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Intergalactic Spaceflight (in her UFO), Illusion Creation, Curse Manipulation (Able to take full control over the bodies of others with a strand of hair), Able to clone people a vast amount of times, Fate Manipulation (Single-handedly created her own future with a Destiny Production Management Bureau's workshop), Shows excellent immunity to earthly poisons and alcohol, Text Manipulation (Via a device she can turn an ordinary book into a living person and vice versa), Information Manipulation (Is able to bring characters from fictional stories into the real world), Information Analysis (having only a basic analysis of any object or person, can give it an accurate description), Can change the size of an objectobject by using a device, Extrasensory Perception (Able to communicate and interact with spirits and ghosts), Biological Manipulation (can change any living creature with a simple drug), Disease Manipulation (can cause a full-blown epidemic, with a simple alien disease), Life Manipulation (can use devices to animate even inanimate objects into living beings), Preparation (can solve almost any problem, if she has enough time), Can use a fragment of a supernova as a simple decoration for a limited time before its detonation, Shapeshifting via use some drugs and various tools, Weather Manipulation via using devices that can cause heavy rain or create very good weather, Dream Manipulation (can create a machine that is able to realize the dream of the user), Gravity Manipulation (able to change the direction of gravity via use G-Con). 'Attack Potency: Small Building level (Has destroyed Ataru's House and Classroom with her electric charges several times) | Building level Supercharged with Electricity (Fought off Mendou's Army of Tanks and Apaches with ease) | Possibly City level (Her inventions and alien devices frequently result in a series of events leaving the City of Tomobiki in complete destruction) Speed: Superhuman in flight | Unknown | Massively FTL+ in her UFO (Travels to various planets outside the solar system within minutes) Lifting Strength: Below Average '(Physically weak) | '''Superhuman '''with her special alien drugs 'Striking Strength: Unknown | Building Class | Possibly City Class Durability: Street level (Can survive a fall from 2-stories with only a few scratches) | Town level '(Survived her Space Fighter exploding in the vacuum of space) 'Range: Hundreds of meters with her Electric Shock | Thousands of kilometers (with inventions and devices) Intelligence: Supergenius (Capable of quickly inventing and building a massively diverse array of extremely powerful and complex devices) Weaknesses: Physically very weak with a very small bench press. Standard Equipment: Various devices ranging from a gun capable of cloning people infinitely, to a remote control capable of both time and interdimensional travel Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Electric Shock: '''Lum can fire a charge of electricity with varying degrees of strength and speed. A powerful one can destroy a room easily. *'Clone Gun:' Lum can create a massive amount of clones from any person she shoots. *'Strength Pills:' Lum is able to greatly enhance her strength temporarily. *'G-Con:' Able to reverse the direction of gravity within the area of a household. '''Key:' Normal | Supercharged with electricity | With inventions and weaponry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Pain Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Urusei Yatsura Category:Super Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Fate Users Category:Text Manipulation Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Disease Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dream Users Category:Weather Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 4